The goal of the Cytogenetics and Genetics Core is to provide high quality genetic services related to all aspects of cancer research and to provide genetic expertise and information to SACI investigators. Genetic services related to laboratory research will include standard cytogenetic analysis as well as state-of-the-art fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) studies of tumor specimens and cell lines to members of the San Antonio Cancer Institute. The object of the core is to provide comprehensive genetic studies and to enhance ongoing program collaborations. Institutional funds recently supported the purchase of Applied Imaging Karyotyping Systems and a Zeiss Axioplan II Motorized Microscope. These upgrades allow more efficient production of CGH, MultiFISH and other species karyotyping. The Genetic Resource offers the following services; Standard cytogenetic analysis of tumor specimens and cell lines; FISH (Fluorescence in situ hybridization) to detect chromosomal numerical and/or structural changes from metaphase and interphase nuclei; FiberFISH for high resolution mapping; Mapping transgenes and other insert probes by FISH analysis; Comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) on tumor cells; MultiFISH for karyotyping of human chromosomes; Spectral karyotyping for analysis of mouse chromosomes; and technical improvements for genetic analysis with technical expertise and facilities for the implementation of new molecular techniques as they are developed.